Second Chance
by Soadhyugauchiha
Summary: sasuke decide regresar a konoha luego de dos años de haberse ido aunque lo que más lamenta es haber dejado a cierta chica de cabello rosado


**Hooola como están? Bueno se me acaba de ocurrir esta idea de one-shot sasusaku sin más que decir espero que disfruten de la lectura. Escuchen far away de nickelback. Es una canción verdaderamente hermosa y fue la que me inspiro.**

**Summary: sasuke decide regresar a konoha luego de dos años de haberse ido aunque lo que más lamenta es haber dejado a cierta chica de cabello rosado**

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* .*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* .***

En la entrada de konoha el lugar donde han visto sus penas y sus alegrías, se encontraba un chico de pelo negro, piel blanca y ojos negros miraba con melancolía el lugar, después de todo llevaba dos años sin verlo.

_**THIS TIME, THIS PLACE**__**  
**__**MISUSED, MISTAKES**__**  
**__**TOO LONG, TOO LATE**__**  
**__**WHO WAS I TO MAKE YOU WAIT**_

Se encontraba una chica pelirosa sentada en una banca, ella miraba con tristeza a su al rededor…. El lugar donde más le dejo huella en su corazón…. La despedida de su único Amor…

_**JUST ONE CHANCE**__**  
**__**JUST ONE BREATH**__**  
**__**JUST IN CASE THERE´S JUST ONE LEFT**__**  
**__**´CAUSE YOU KNOW,**__**  
**__**YOU KNOW, YOU KNOW**_

Sasuke se encontraba caminando, ocultándose en la penumbra, lo único que se apreciaba eran unos color rojo sangre… el veía todo con detenimiento dando se cuenta de que casi nada había cambiado….hasta que fijo su vista en una silueta que se encontraba sentada…el enfoco más sus ojos y frunció el ceño al darse cuenta que silueta era su ex compañera de equipo, eso no le molesto sino que tuviera esos ojos tan tristes …..

-Sakura..- dijo sasuke acercándose hacia ella

La chica lo veía, pero no hacía nada pensando que era uno de sus sueños

_**THAT I LOVE YOU**__**  
**__**I HAVE LOVED YOU ALL ALONG**__**  
**__**AND I MISS YOU**__**  
**__**BEEN FAR AWAY FOR FAR TOO LONG**__**  
**__**I KEEP DREAMING YOU´LL BE WITH ME**__**  
**__**AND YOU´LL NEVER GO**__**  
**__**STOP BREATHING IF**__**  
**__**I DON´T SEE YOU ANYMORE**_

Sasuke harto de que la chica no hiciera nada se acerco mas, y la volvio a llamar hasta que la chica se dio cuenta que no era un sueño, que en verdad estaba allí junto a ella.. Al fin volvía a ver a su amor

-Sasuke-kun….- fue lo único que pudo decir ella ya que sasuke estaba muy cerca de ella

-hmp.. sakura..- le respondió sasuke, se notaba que quería decirle algo mas pero por alguna razón no lo hiso

- te sigo amando sasuke-kun- dijo sakura esbozando una pequeña y dulce sonrisa

- yo-o ahm..- respondió sasuke un poco nervioso, titubeando y sin saber que hacer…. Hasta que hiso lo que deseaba desde hace 2 años….La Beso..

_**ON MY KNEES, I´LL ASK**__**  
**__**LAST CHANCE FOR ONE LAST DANCE**__**  
**__**´CAUSE WITH YOU, I´D WITHSTAND**__**  
**__**ALL OF HELL TO HOLD YOUR HAND  
I´D GIVE IT ALL**__**  
**__**I´D GIVE FOR US**__**  
**__**GIVE ANYTHING BUT I WON´T GIVE UP**__**  
**__**´CAUSE YOU KNOW,**__**  
**__**YOU KNOW, YOU KNOW**_

El beso primero fue tierno pero después fue tornándose desesperado y apasionado… probar los labios de ambos fue la gloria…sasuke paso su lengua por el labio inferior pidiendo permiso… ella no se negó…sakura paso sus brazos por el cuello y sasuke la agarro de la cintura cortando con todo espacio que exista entre ellos

_**SO FAR AWAY**__**  
**__**BEEN FAR AWAY FOR FAR TOO LONG**__**  
**__**SO FAR AWAY**__**  
**__**BEEN FAR AWAY FOR FAR TOO LONG**__**  
**__**BUT YOU KNOW, YOU KNOW, YOU KNOW**_

Cuando el beso termino por falta de aire ambos se vieron estando sonrojados, sasuke pensó que verla así con la respiración agitada sonrojada y con los labios hinchados era lo más hermoso que pudiera ver, así que la guardo en su memoria

-Sasuke-kun que?...- iba a preguntar sakura pero sasuke la interrumpio

-Sakura 1 año…espérame un año y regresare contigo, si pasa más de eso solo olvídame y haz tu vida….- dijo cerrando los ojos y pegando su frente a ella no mostrando lo mucho que le dolía pensar ello

-Te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario sasuke-kun-dijo dándole un beso tierno

-dilo…di de nuevo que me amas, lo necesito-. Dijo sasuke cortando el beso aun pegado a ella

-Te amo con todo mi corazón sasuke-kun…- dijo ella sonrojada y feliz.

_**I WANTED**__**  
**__**I WANTED YOU TO STAY**__**  
**__**´CAUSE I NEEDED**__**  
**__**I NEED TO HEAR YOU SAY**__**  
**__**THAT I LOVE YOU**__**  
**__**I HAVE LOVED YOU ALL ALONG**__**  
**__**AND I FORGIVE YOU**__**  
**__**FOR BEING AWAY FOR FAR TOO LONG**_

_Sakura lo espero siempre, paso el año y justo ese día es que se cumpliría sasuke llego…_

_**FLASH BACK.*.*.***_

_Se encontraba una chica en la puerta de konoha estaba atardeciendo ella veía algo preocupada, ya que ese día se vencía el año que le había puesto sasuke, aunque ella esperaría una eternidad por el aun así se preocupaba…. Que habrá pasado se preguntaba, hasta que visualizo una silueta de un hombre acercándose a ella…. Al verla bien no dudo en correr hacia la silueta… abrazándolo_

_-Llegaste.- dijo ella llorando de felicidad_

_-así es sakura ya estoy junto a ti …- dijo el agarrándole de la barbilla para que alzara el rostro para besarla._

_**SO KEEP BREATHING**__**  
**__**´CAUSE I´M NOT LEAVING**__**  
**__**HOLD ON TO ME AND, NEVER LET ME GO**_

_Sasuke siempre se sintió solo hasta que encontró en sakura la única medicina para su soledad…._

**.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* .*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.* .***

_**Que tal me quedo? La verdad es que me parecio lindo la canción far awar me encanta es demasiado hermosa al igual que todas las canciones de nickelback**_

_**Bueeno espero que les haya gustado este corto pero tierno fic donde sasuke se da cuenta de lo que siente por sakura y va a verla.**_

_**Saludos pasen por mi fic hasta que te conoci es el primero que hice dejen reviews me gustaría saber como me quedan, dejen criticas.**_

_**Saludos desde Venezuela! **_

_**See you Later!**_

_**Aou revoir!**_


End file.
